


Only in my Dreams

by Nightshade85



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade85/pseuds/Nightshade85
Summary: A very old and short one shot, Elliot deals with being without Olivia





	Only in my Dreams

Disclaimer - Not my characters but I love them.

One shot about Elliot's dreams while he is without Olivia. Please review and enjoy

The pale moon glared through the frosted window of Elliot Stabler's bedroom; harsh light illuminated his muscular body, twisted in the agony of his nightmare. His sheets were tangled around him as his head turned from side to side in a fit, sweat gathering at his brow.

"Olivia . . . " His groan broke the silence of his empty apartment, his eyes clenching harder as he fought to remain deep in his dreams.

She had come back to the squad, back to him after a year undercover for the FBI. The unspoken passion that lay dormant while she was away had suddenly turned into a blaze that threatened to consume them both as soon as their eyes met. His skin burned with it as he waited for the moment when he could steal her away from their friends and co-workers, the moment where he would have her all to himself.

Finally, the moment finally presented itself when he drove her home at the end of their workday, and Elliot seized it. He captured her face in his hands, their eyes meeting for one moment before he tasted the lips he had desired for what seemed like an eternity. Their kiss was harder than he wanted, and for a brief second, he thought she would pull away. Panicked his mind began building a wall to protect himself if she rejected him, but he knew he could never regret his actions. It was the soft caress of her tongue against his lower lip that dissolved his fear and shattered all of his strength and resistance. He pulled her close, her name escaping his lips as a hot moan, and the desire for her burned hotter inside of him. Elliot's tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he cupped her flushed face in his hands, his thumb stroking her cheek.

'Oh Olivia . . . I love you.' The confession that hung on his lips for years had finally burst free, and he closed his eyes as he bent his head to taste her sweet lips again.

Like his dreams every night since she left, this is where his happiness ended. Elliot would always be a breath away from retaking Olivia's lips when his sweetest fantasies turned to dark nightmares.

'Olivia . . . Olivia oh God!' The warmth of her blood was soaking into his clothes as he held her tightly to his body, rocking her back and forth. No matter how he had tried, he could never recall what created the transition. One minute experiencing the greatest pleasure he had long denied himself and the next the most horrific sight of her slipping away from him forever.

'Please Olivia, please don't leave me . . . oh, darling.' Elliot groaned and held the limp body of his true love in his arms willing his strength into her body. No matter how he begged she never opened her eyes for him, never came back to him.

Elliot sat up in his bed, choking on the unspoken screams as he blinked at the empty room. Looking down blinking hard at his hands, no longer stained with Olivia's blood.

"Olivia . . . " The realization that he had been dreaming again had finally sunk in, but the harsh reality offered no comfort. She was still gone, no matter how hard he tried Elliot knew that in the end he was left helpless to fate and to his hopes that she would return to him.

Elliot finally gave in to the emptiness consuming him, lifting his shaking hands to cover his face as he wept, the moonlight giving away to another day without her.


End file.
